Su mejor cumpleaños
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: 30 de Enero.Cumpleaños de Lily Evans.Su primer cumpleaños como novia de James Potter¿Qué recibirá como regalo?Por supuesto,nada ortodoxo.¿Quien quiere normalidad teniendo a James Potter como novio?


**¡Hola!Bueno,no tenía planeado hacer nada,pero varias personas me lo pidieron en su review de mi historia _Un desafío muy navideño_.Hoy me levante y,cuando volví del instituto,me dije:¿por qué no?Se me ocurrió una buena idea y esto es lo que ha salido.Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en la anterior historia,anima mucho aunque vosotros no lo creáis.Bueno,esta historia va para mi admirada y querida Lily Potter,que nació un 30 de Enero hace muchos años y,aunque no este de cuerpo,siempre estaran con nosotros su personalidad y valores.¡Felicidades!Y quiero dedicar el fic a **pottersita **y** dama,**que me pidieron un fic con el cumpleaños de Lily.Espero haber estado a la altura.¡Besos y disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

30 de Enero.

Una fecha bastante señalada para ella. Ese 30 de Enero, Lily Evans cumplía dieciocho años, mayoría de edad en el mundo _muggle. _Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, ya que el años anterior había cumplido los diecisiete, permitiéndole hacer magia fuera de Howarts al haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico (NA: recordemos que la carta de Howarts se manda cuando se han cumplido ya los 11 años, así que Lily entró al colegio y pasadas las navidades de ese curso, cumplió los 12.)

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ella ya empezaba a ponerse en pié para comenzar el día. Se dirigió a la ducha privada de su habitación (ventajas de ser Premio Anual), preguntándose qué tendría preparado James por su cumpleaños.

"Más le vale no haberse olvidado ahora que por fin estamos saliendo, o juro por mi varita que yo misma me cargo a la dinastía Potter"

Con sus pensamientos homicidas hacia su novio, James Potter, en caso de que al chico se le olvidara tan señalada fecha, la pelirroja salió del baño y empezó a buscar en su armario lo que se iba a poner. Tras diez minutos, estaba totalmente vestida: llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, a conjunto con una camiseta azul mar, que hacía parecer más brillantes sus ojos verdes. Tras ponerse sus sandalias de invierno, la chica se disponía a salir rumbo al comedor (James aún estaría durmiendo), cuando algo en su cama llamó su atención.

En su cama perfectamente hecha (no era tan vaga como para dejar que los pobre elfos hicieran ese trabajo) se encontraba una rosa roja. Junto a ella, un pequeño papel con letra cuyo autor era perfectamente reconocible.

_Las rosas hacen el camino. ¿Te atreves?_

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño chillido. ¿Acertijos¿Es que ese chico no podía ser más original? Bueno, reconocía que la última vez había sido fácil, y esta vez parecía ser más difícil, puesto que no había más pistas.

Suspirando, se dispuso a observar la flor. De verdad, parecía que la tomase por tonta. Era una flor perfectamente cuidada, sin una sola espina y de un color tan rojo que parecía antinatural.

Estaba claro a dónde tenía que dirigirse.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffinsor, sólo unos pocos madrugadores estaban despiertos, leyendo o hablando con sus compañeros, esperando a que la mañana avanzase un poco para ir a desayunar, aún siendo sábado. Uno de esos madrugadores era Remus Lupin, que ya había dejado por misión imposible la tarea de despertar a Sirius Black. Ese chico parecía una marmota.

En ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dando paso a la pelirroja Premio Anual.

Tras saludar con un breve beso en la mejilla a su amigo, la chica se dispuso a observar con mirada analítica toda la Sala Común, ante la curiosa mirada de los gryffindors. Tras unos minutos de silenciosa inspección, la pelirroja suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Desde luego, James, mira que eres complicado.-negó suavemente ante la extrañada mirada de los alumnos y la divertida del licántropo, y finalmente, dijo en voz alta.-Lilian Marié Evans Potter.

En la mesa más cercana a la chimenea, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, apareció otra rosa, pero esta vez de color amarillo. La joven se dirigió a cogerla con tranquilidad, pensando para sus adentros que tal vez era un poco más original de lo que ella pensaba.

Desde luego¿cuántos novios te regalan rosas de diversos colores (y seguramente, exóticos) y te llevan por todo el castillo mediante acertijos que, con toda seguridad, sólo tu puedes entender?

* * *

Entró silenciosamente en la Sala Común de Hufflepuf, pidiendo tranquilidad a los alumnos y asegurándoles que no había ningún problema. Inspeccionó con tranquilidad la estancia, hasta descubrir el posible escondite y sonrió a causa de lo predecible que le parecía su novio (sólo ella podía considerar predecible a James Potter). Dijo su nombre (lo de Potter no era sino una forma del chico de demostrar que la quería; al menos, ella prefería verlo así, por su propio bien). Al instante, frente a la mirada de alucinación por parte de todos los hufflepufs, apareció una rosa azul claro.

La Premio Anual sonrió y, tras coger la rosa y pedir disculpas por la intromisión, salió, dejando a todos con la misma interrogante:

¿Dónde estaba la Lily Evans que todos conocían?

* * *

La escena se repitió en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, aunque la pelirroja no pudo dejar de notar el hecho de que esa rosa fue _mucho_ más fácil de localizar que las anteriores. Puede que, quizás, la mirada de muchos de los miembros masculinos de Ravenclaw la mirasen con un cubo bajo sus cabezas y el hecho de que uno de sus exnovios figurase entre ellos podría haber inducido a la fácil localización del escondite.

Sonriendo, la pelirroja cogió la rosa, ésta vez de color púrpura, y salió del territorio de las águilas, en dirección a su siguiente destino. Ya le echaría la bronca a James por distraerla tanto; de momento, aquello era bastante entretenido.

* * *

Ya había terminado la comida, había hecho los deberes y su novio no había aparecido por ningún lado. Ya tenía seis rosas en su poder, y aún no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en el significado de la última, de color verde oscuro, casi negro.

Se sentó en su sillón de la SCPA, mirando pensativa la extraña rosa. No terminaba de encontrarle sentido. Había tenido que ir a las cocinas, e incluso al despacho del director (no había sentido más vergüenza en toda su vida; iba a torturar a James lenta y dolorosamente por eso). Finalmente, había llegado a esa rosa, pero entre felicitaciones, besos, regalos y sus obligaciones (que había tenido que atender ELLA sola), no había tenido tiempo de desentrañar su significado aún.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana abierta, provocándole un escalofrío involuntario. Se levantó, dispuesta a cerrarla, cuando una hoja entró. La pelirroja se quedó mirándola, hasta que finalmente, la idea llegó a su mente.

Satisfecha, cogió el abrigo más grueso que encontró y se dispuso a salir del castillo. Finalmente, había resuelto del todo el acertijo. Ahora quería su premio.

* * *

Atravesó las enormes puertas que constituían la entrada al colegio Howarts. Fuera, el frío viento mecía las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, lo que hacía que el árbol se enfureciera más aún. Sin embargo, no prestó atención a eso.

Apretando lo más posible el abrigo contra su cuerpo, la pelirroja se adentró en los jardines, hasta llegar al límite con el Bosque Prohibido. Desde luego, era Premio Anual y no debería hacer eso bajo ningún concepto, pero se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, menos aún después de haber recorrido todo el castillo en busca de las rosas, las cuales llevaba guardadas y protegidas del frío.

Decidida, se adentró en el bosque, intentando controlar la aprensión. Se preguntó a donde debía ir exactamente, pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Frente a ella, un hermoso y gran ciervo se encontraba de pie, tranquilo y sin la menor muestra de miedo. Al acercarse un poco más, pudo descubrir que en la boca el joven animal llevaba una rosa de color blanco.

Con cuidado de no asustar al pobre animal, la chica se acercó y cogió la rosa. No se le ocurría ningún sitio más donde ir, por lo que miró al ciervo, que parecía… ¿sonreírle?

Asombrada, vio como las formas del animal cambiaban en medio de una ligera luz, para dar paso a la figura de un chico de diecisiete años que, casualidades de la vida, era su novio: ante ella se encontraba James Potter, sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.

La chica no era capaz de reaccionar. Con la flor firmemente sujeta en su mano, miró a su novio debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y… la incredulidad.

-¿ERES ANIMAGO ILEGAL?

El chico mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, a pesar de la mirada de su novia.

-Si, y te agradecería que no dijeses nada; no me apetece ir a Azkaban tan joven.-al ver que ya iba a volver a protestar, la interrumpió.-Te prometo que es por una buena causa y que mañana te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, princesa. Hoy quiero terminar de darte tu regalo.

Todo asunto relacionado con la recién descubierta animagia de su novio desapareció de la mente de Lily por dos razones: la posibilidad de enterarse del por qué de las rosas y descubrir qué le tenía preparado James ahora.

El moreno sonrió, al saber que tenía toda la atención de su novia.

-Bueno, siento no haber estado contigo en todo el día, pero me hubieses avasallado con preguntas, y quería que lo descubrieras tu sola. Además, tenía que terminar de preparar tu regalo. ¿Tienes todas las rosas?

La pelirroja asintió, un poco desconfiada. No sabía que debía esperar ahora del impredecible Merodeador.

-Dámelas, por favor.

La chica obedeció, sacando con cuidado las famosas flores para no estropearlas. Una a una, se las fue dando al chico, observando los distintos colores.

Rojo, amarillo, azul, púrpura, naranja, verde oscuro y, finalmente, la que había conseguido a penas unos minutos antes, la blanca.

James sonrió. Tenía la ligera sensación de que aún no había comprendido del todo.

-Lily, todas estas flores representan lo que tu me has hecho sentir a los largo de los años. Cada flor, un sentimiento distinto, que ha ido sumándose a los demás. Aunque, como ves, la más brillante es la roja. Eso es porque te amo, aunque me haya costado sudor y sangre hacértelo comprender.-la pelirroja se sonrojó.-Pero lo he conseguido. Te amo, y estoy feliz de poder compartir tu cumpleaños contigo, ya que este es uno de los días más importantes para mí. Hace dieciocho años, tal día como hoy, nació una temperamental pelirroja que me robó el corazón nada más verla. Y deseo que siga siendo así por muchos años.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Lily, con un movimiento de varita todas las rosas se elevaron en el aire, uniéndose en una suave luz.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, las flores habían sido sustituidas por un objeto mucho más pequeño. Al reconocerlo, los verdes ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas. James cogió el anillo y se acercó a ella.

-Lily, eres lo más importante de mi vida. Llevo enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, aunque yo mismo no quisiera reconocerlo hasta el años pasado como amor. Puede que te parezca algo precipitado, que soy un inconsciente y mil razonamientos más de esos tan racionales que se te dan bien a ti. Pero te amo. Eso es lo único que me importa, y lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerte. Quizás no sea mucho, pero estoy dispuesto a darte mi corazón ante la ley. Lilian Marié Evans¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo único que se escuchó por respuesta fue un grito ocultando un sollozo. Después, los labios se centraron en otros asuntos mucho más placenteros.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente. Alumnos de todas las casas, e incluso profesores, se encontraban allí, celebrando una multitudinaria fiesta en honor de la Premio Anual de ese año. Sin embargo, ni la homenajeada ni su pareja en diversos sentidos habían sido vistos las últimas horas.

Alumnos y profesores se preguntaban por ambos. Justo cuando Sirius iba ya a proponer que alguien fuera a buscarlos, el retrato se abrió, dando paso a una acaramelada pareja.

En ese momento, con un ensordecedor grito, todos la felicitaron a la vez, dejándola sorprendida.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LILY!!!

La pelirroja miró gratamente sorprendida a los Merodeadores y sus amigas, que sonrieron inocentemente.

-Un regalo conjunto, amiga. Era una sorpresa.

La ojiverde miró a su compañero, que sonrió.

-Te dije que tenía que darte parte de tu sorpresa. Bueno, aquí esta la última.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarla, besarla y darle sus regalos. La pelirroja sonrió feliz, emocionada y agradecida, ya que no todos los días todo Howarts se une para darte una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

En un impulso, se volvió hacia James y lo besó apasionadamente, ante los silbidos de los presentes. Cuando se separó, lo miró un poco sonrojada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar y por la falta de aire. Ante la mirada interrogante del moreno, sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Simplemente te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Entre todo el jaleo, nadie se dio cuenta del regalo que el moreno le había hecho. En su dedo anular, descansaba un hermoso anillo, prueba material de la verdad de sus palabras. Un regalo que guardaría con todo su amor. Un regalo de cumpleaños.

De su mejor cumpleaños.

* * *

**Bueno,lo dicho arriba.Aquí solo quería indicaron un par de cosillas.En primer lugar,lo de SCPA significa Sala Comun Premios Anuales.**

**En segundo,es que he buscado realmente el significado de cada color(ya veis,me entretengo en esas cosas).Voy a ponerlo aqui resumidamente,para que entendáis mejor lo que James quiso decir.Bueno,aquí vamos:**

**-Rojo:pasión,amor.Valor,coraje.Vigor,fuerza de voluntad,liderazgo. ****-Amarillo:alegría,energía.Honor,lealtad.Amistad. ****-Azul:estabilidad,confianza,sabiduría,inteligencia.Sinceridad,piedad,seriedad. ****-Púrpura:poder,nobleza.Creatividad,independencia,dignidad.Magia,misterio. ****-Naranja:entusiasmofelicidad,determinación,éxito,fortaleza. ****-Verde oscuro(valores mezclados del verde y el negro):armonía,estabilidad,esperanza.Poder,elegancia. ****-Blanco:bondad,pureza,inocencia,perfección.Seguridad. **

**Espero no haber sido más pesada.Si queréis más información,buscadla en internet.Besos y cuidaos mucho.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
